Mechanical Bakugan
are Bakugan that were created artificially in labs by the Vexos, namely Professor Clay. These Bakugan have a mechanical appearance, and resemble mechanized animals. After their creation and their prototype, the first Mechanical Bakugan, Ventus Altair had its bugs worked out, Mechanical Bakugan became commonplace in the Vexos with several of the brawlers having Mechanical Guardian Bakugan and the majority of them having Mechanical Bakugan Traps. Early Mechanical Bakugan tend to spin like a top when they are thrown unlike normal Bakugan which roll like a ball when being thrown. These Mechanical Bakugan have spinning rings inside their body in their Bakugan form; Examples include Altair, Hades and Cyborg Helios. Despite of their powers, they have many limits and weaknesses as they were called useless and junks by Mylene Farrow on Hades and Baron Leltoy and Shun Kazami on Altair. that has dot patterns in both Trap and Bakugan form]] All Mechanical Bakugan cannot talk (with some only being voiced by AI programmed to them) while half-mechanical ones like Cyborg Helios can. The new and improved Mechanical Bakugan such as Aluze, Macubass and Dryoid lack supporting mechanical Bakugan Traps as well as spinning chest pieces compared to their earlier counterparts. However, the only new Mechanical Bakugan that has a supportive device is Farbros. The Assail System and Farbros can also combine. Mechanical Bakugan often have dots patterns in their ball or Trap form. Sometimes the dots pattern are also shown in Bakugan form. Some of them have diamond patterns in their ball form such as Altair. Most of the Mechanical Bakugan have a silvery body in their ball form except Farbros and Dryoid. No Mechanical Bakugan Traps have silvery bodies like that of a normal Mechanical Bakugan. List of Mechanical Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Altair (Lync's first Guardian Bakugan) (Was broken in episode 11) * Aluze (Lync's second Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 47) * Brachium** * Boriates (Volt's second Guardian Bakugan) * Cyborg Helios* (Spectra's upgraded Guardian Bakugan which later upgraded to Helios MK2) (Half-Mechanical) * Dark Hound** * Dryoid (Prince Hydron's Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 52) * Dynamo (Volt's Bakugan Trap) * Farbros (King Zenoheld's Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 52) * Fencer* * Fortress (Shadow Prove's Bakugan Trap) * Foxbat* * Grafias** * Grakas Hound** * Hades (Shadow Prove's first Guardian Bakugan, which was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid) (Destroyed) * Helios MK2 (Evolved from Cyborg Helios) (Half-Mechcanical) * Hexstar (Volt's Second Bakugan Trap) * Infinity Helios (Evolved from Helios MK2) (Part Mechcanical) * Klawgor* * Leefram* * MAC Spider (Shadow Prove's second Guardian Bakugan after Hades was destroyed) (Destroyed in episode 48) * Macubass (Mylene's second Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 48) * Metalfencer (Spectra Phantom's Bakugan Trap) * Scraper* * Spindle* * Spitarm** * Spyderfencer** * Wired (Lync's secondary Bakugan) (Thought to be a Bakugan Trap in the anime, possibly) Bakugan: The Graphic Novel * Mecha Chamelia Game Only *Myriad Hades Bakugan Gundalian Invaders *All Battle Gears *All Mobile Assaults Bakugan Mechtanium Surge *All Mechtogan *All Mechtogan Titans *All BakuNano *Dragonoid Destroyer *Mechtavius Destroyer *All Mobile Assaults Trivia * Most Mechanical Bakugan are animated using CGI instead of the traditional cel animation, the exceptions being Metalfencer, Maxus Dragonoid Bakugan Traps, Dynamo in its initial appearance, Cyborg Helios and Helios MK2, the latter two being not mechanical at all. * Mecha Chamelia is the first Earth-made Mechanical Bakugan to be introduced. * Most of the main Mechanical Bakugan were created by the Vestals but ironically, most of them were destroyed by Vestal characters as well (except for Hades). * Near the end of New Vestroia, Dryoid and Farbros seemed to gain some semblance of "personality" and became a bit more sentient. * None of the Mechanical Bakugans in the second arc have got a toy release at all except Hexstar. Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan